Gotta Be You
by sparklyfluffcakes
Summary: It all started in her dreams...who'd knew they'd come true? Amelia meets the boys of One Direction and soon finds herself caught up in a jumble of feelings and heartbreaks...
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya there :)x It's my first fanfic! How exciting! So..I would love it if you readers won't be so harsh on my writing :P also …I do not own One Direction..(sadly) or Justin Bieber... or the websites..-_-. And, don't be surprised if it takes me a while to update..since I am occupied with a few other things. Any who enjoy this story based on my personal _fantasies_ and the lovely boys.**

**Chapter 1**

**Amelia's POV**

The immense arena was filled with a swarm of screaming fans, each either shouting out the name of their "soon-to-be" boyfriend or throwing rather inappropriate objects at the stage. All the applause was obviously meant for the five special members of the crazily handsome British-Irish boy band One Direction. Confetti and pink smoke started to permeate through the arena, and finally the men we had all been waiting were shot up by five circular machines and landed on the floor of the stage. Holy smokes were they hot. After stalking them for hours on Google, Tumblr, Instagram, Facebook, and any other social networking site, I already knew how sexy these boys were, but in reality, they were fifty times sexier than I thought they were. I felt a wave of heat overcome me. It felt like I was about to faint…FROM ALL THE SEXINESS OF COURSE. As they started off the event with their hit single, "What Makes You Beautiful", Liam grabbed the microphone and stared into what I thought was my eyes.

"We would like to dedicate this song to a special fan…" He trembled. Was this me? The _special fan_ Liam freaking Payne was about to pick?

As I continued to ponder, two security guards grabbed me by the arms, "Niall chose you, you lucky one." They winked. I thought my heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Hey there love, what's your name?" Niall seated me right beside him on a plush sofa.

"I-I…wait no..me..my name's Amelia," I stuttered. He let out a little giggle and laid me in his arms. Then, I thought I had gone to heaven. Was I seriously receiving a _Horan Hug_?

"Well, Amelia I've got to say that you're rather ador—"He got cut off by some familiar voice.

"Wake up you pig!" Mum shoved me out of my bed. I sighed. I knew it. It had been too good to believe. I've always been saying, "Yeah right, only in my dreams", and unfortunately, my fantasied Horan Hug was indeed just a dream.

I pulled the covers over my face. "Mum, you seriously had to ruin my perfect dream with One Direction eh?" I said with disappointment.

"Oh dream on…it's not like you'll ever meet them or anything. Besides, you'll get over them like you did with Bieber." Yes, it's true. I was a huge "beleiber" as a…child. To tell the truth, I don't know why I actually admired the…unique little boy. I've always been told to stand up for who I was inside, which kind of explains my weirdness, but during this time period of being a fan of Justin, I was picked on as others didn't see what I saw. Well, for sure I knew that a reason why I wasn't a fan anymore was because he hit puberty. In my opinion, Justin had turned into a regular teenage boy with a manly jawline. No lovely female features anymore; just pure _male._ But the beautiful men of One Direction; boy they're mind-blowing with all their characteristics that make them very special. I honestly had trouble making up my mind on who was my favorite boy/ who I would hug first if I ever met them. You see, I was quite a fickle-minded person. In my head, I have the stupidest little debates, either about what's my favorite color; was it blue, purple, or pink? I don't know! I can't choose because I love them all.

Truthfully, in the beginning when I first saw a picture of the band, I first fell in love with Liam, probably because of his gorgeous brown locks cut in a Justin Bieber style. You could probably assume that that was the period in which I had just gotten over Bieber, however Liam's sensible and adorable character left my jaw hanging. After a while, Zayn seemed really sexy and smoking, however the rest of the girls in my school wouldn't stop talking 'bout him. I started to smirk as I realized how much information I knew about my Maliky Malik…but gasped as he really did smoke…And yes that was my nickname for Zayn. Zayn also inspired me to use the word "sexy", as he was obviously plentiful in that. But after Niall seemed to have caught my eye. His cravings for food was a hobby that I myself also liked to commit my life to, and after all, his lush blond hair did seem rather attractive. I started giggling to myself like a maniac, as I started to find a thing for Harry, whose bouncy curls and emerald eyes simply amazed me. He was quite dirty I assumed…as on X Factor, he mentioned how his worst habit was getting naked all the time. Bad Harry. Then there was Louis, but obviously there was no chance for me there as he was the oldest of the band and already had his beloved girlfriend Eleanor. Like seriously, they are the most cutest couple ever! You've probably heard this before, but they should _get married already_. Anyways, I spent the rest of my nights wondering who would be the most huggable and kindest. Can't you tell my personality already? It drives me nuts that my mind won't just set on one thing.

_"GIRL! ONE D's COMING TO TOWN! –Vicky :P_ " I checked my text messages. I pinched myself to see if this was another dream, but apparently it…wasn't. I then released a scream.

"_ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS? I 3 you Victoria, I simply adore you._ " My fingers started hitting the touch screen like they were on fire.

"MUM!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

"What now?" She rolled her eyes in response.

I had prepared my speech on how I was going to do all the chores, study hard, and all that stuff that…obviously was_n't_ going to happen. "Well, mother," I straightened my graphic royal blue shirt, "since One Direction is coming to our town, I promise to do all the ch—"

"Oh save all that crap for next time," She hushed me, "fine, you may go to their concert or do whatever you'd like."

"Holy mother of Pearl! I love you…mother!" I guffawed as I wrapped my slender arms around her.

"Mhmm," she patted my hair, "HOWEVER," I stopped breathing for a moment. "You must not forget to wear your glasses or contacts…like you did at the Justin Bieber concert." She pulled out of the affectionate hug as I let out a sigh of relief.

"I won't, Mum." I grinned with delight as I remembered how at the past concert I went to, I was dumb enough not to wear any optical device to aid my poor vision, and sadly, I cheered on the Biebs, even though I couldn't really see his face. But the funny thing was that my mother accompanied me to his concert that day, and you know that song, "Baby"? My mum patted her stomach and complained that it was aching. When we arrived home, what to expect? Nothing but a bratty little sister. _Great, just great_, I thought to myself. Thanks Justin, for blessing my family with a baby, with your _baby_ song. Well, actually I shouldn't say that it's Justin's fault, but I like to think it is, just for the humor effects, you know.

I made my way to the laptop and typed in the name of our local box office. Thank God I got a pair of tickets to the One Direction concert and autograph session. Now, the light bulb glistened on top of my head; what should I wear to meet my lovelies? And who should I hug if I only got to hug one member?

**Hahahaaa I laughed while writing this chapter. :P But yeah the thing about my mum and the baby is true…I'll be sure to write more later on, 'cause I'm going on this camp for a week. Anywhoo, tell me how I did! How was this for my first fanfic chapta? Besides, the boiz will actually be appearing soon in the story…just you wait!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there fellow peeps. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like two months, but as I already stated in my bio, I get off track in writing quite easily. It's been pretty busy during the summer. Anyways, here's the second chapter!

**CHAPTER TWO**

I peered out of my bedroom's foggy window, watching the subtle drops of clear rain gently slide against the glass panels. It was quite chilly, so I laid a soft, plush blanket over myself and leaned on a pillow. Sometimes, I wish I had someone to cuddle with during the darkest and coldest of days; someone to keep me warm when enveloped in his arms. Indeed, it would've been much better than embracing a pillow.

I placed a pair of brilliant blue earphones into my lobes and started humming to "More than this", a really adorable, romantic song by One Direction of course. I started to ponder about how I was going to react when the boys came to town and what I would give each of them. _Would I give all of them hugs as well? And perhaps sneak in a kiss?_ Harry and Niall seemed to be the perfect ones to embrace; they looked so cuddly, besides they were the single ones. If Danielle and Liam weren't together, I would've taken my chances on him. Liam's girl must be so lucky, as the boys say he's the most romantic one in the group. As I continued dazing off in my non-existent love life, I slid open my wardrobe to decide what outfit I would wear to the autograph session and concert.

"I should wear something outstanding I guess," I murmured to myself. My definition of _outstanding_ wasn't the flashy, somewhat inappropriate style that majorly stands out from the crowd, but much rather a directioner who didn't wear a One Direction t-shirt.

I decided to pull out a pair of sky-blue shorts imprinted with splotches of white paint and a powder-pink plaid shirt, as well as my Converse shoes and suspenders. That way, I wouldn't look like the type who would fan-girl and obsess, although deep inside, my heart would be squealing with excitement. A chilled out, laid back fan would be what I appeared as. I learned in my _research_ that most of the boys didn't want their ideal girl to fan girl in front of them. I know this may have sound silly, but I strongly desired to be one of their _ideal girls._

Tomorrow would be the best day of my life; the day I get to meet my idols of the wildly handsome boy band One Direction.

"_OMG I CAN'T WAIT!" _ My best friend, who was also a fellow directioner, texted me. I could feel her excitement and anticipation running through my veins. We would be meeting in front of the frozen yogurt stand in the Mall tomorrow; we had to grab some ice-cold delights while waiting in line for the boys. I fell back on my bed and grinned with excitement, giggling as I wondered what I was going to do when I met then. I planned to grab Harry's hand, ask for a hug, and touch his famous curls. Yes, my life would be complete then.

I apologize once again. This chapter was a bit short, probably because I feel so rushed to post another chapter. Anywhoo, hope you liked it! And seriously, please review. I don't really feel motivated to write more if I don't see anyone viewing or reviewing….so REVIEW! Please tell me how you think about this! Was it good? Or bad perhaps? Would you like to read more? REVIEW! :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps. Update from summer '12 hehe. I apologize-I'm not the "focused" type of person; I get off track writing easily. However, if I get reviews, I think I would be more motivated to actually craft. Thus, REVIEW! Set my passion on fire! **Note: New themes for my fanfics will include Tony Stark from the Iron Man movies! ****_Stay tuned if you desire to read some action-packed, romance based on him and Pepper Potts. *_****Pepperony Ship* ****_Coming Soon. _**

**For now, the continuation of Gotta Be You:**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Amelia's POV**

Dressed a wee bit stylish and packed with hidden ecstasy, I told myself to stay calm as I approached _Yaourt Crémeux, _a French-inspired frozen delights store advertised in the papers. In total contraire, you could see the obsessed fangirling of Victoria—a jazzy One D poster was held in accompaniment to her Louis Tomlinson-imprinted t-shirt.

"What took you so long?!" She exclaimed.

"The event starts in an hour—I don't think I'm late, am I?" I struggled to spew out the words, tight in her embrace.

"Well, the earlier the better!" My fanatical bestie shrieked while I gave her a simple nod. You could say my excitement died off a little; my chance of dating one of the enthralling boys was one-in- a-million. _I can't even capture the attention of at least one guy at school, let alone One Direction._ I scoffed as I realized dreams were to remain as dreams. "Eh, why so sullen? Where's the excitement?"

I snapped out of my deep thoughts, "Whatcha' talking about girlfriend? Of course I'm elated!" brightening up a little—the meet and greet meant a lot to Victoria, surely I didn't want to bring down the mood.

"Hmm, anyways shall we get some fro-yo?"

"Of course, my dear! Food is the priority!" We came into consensus, purchasing some creamy hazelnut dessert topped with white chocolate shavings. Smiling (with mouths embarrassingly full) we followed the sound of screeching girls, reaching the area where posters of the endorsing radio station were hung along with the familiar words: _One Direction Autograph Session_. My fellow crazy pal joined the shrieking (with her extra spin of bawling) while I simply enjoyed the frozen yogurt, making sure every bit was not to be wasted.

Soon after, surprisingly I wasn't as calm as I thought I was going to be; the five vedettes appeared before our eyes and _man _was the glass about to shatter! My pulse beat faster as steaming blood sent a rush of anticipation into my veins. _My future holds the opportunity to touch their hands—baby soft hands (I hope)—and perhaps even thrust myself into their arms! _I dazed off into my fantasies, inept and feeling the opposite of sober.

"Aha! And for a second I thought your obsession had vanished!" Victoria gazed in amazement.

"Wrong! Vic, pinch me already will ya?!"

"It's all true, all true I tell you," she wiped a tear of gladness, "Mal, we're in the same building as One D, we're breathing the same air as them. Can you believe it?"

Sobbing tears of desperation and lust, I combed through my somewhat disheveled dark brown hair with my fingers, prepping myself for my first encounter with my "future husbands". Peering from behind other fangirls' backs, the boys fell into my sight as I glanced with disbelief. _A few steps closer…_

"How dee do, what's your name sweetums?" the blondish-brunette crossed his burly arms and looked into my eyes.

"Howdy Niall, Amelia's the name, sir!" I somehow managed to avoid the incoming stutter.

Slightly giggling, he grasped his sleek pen and fulfilled my request of signing my _Live While We're Young_ album. Before proceeding on to Harry, the Irish star winked at me cheekily and made a _call-me _gesture, much to my awe_._ I turned my head back once more to see if I was hallucinating, and sadly nodded upon the observance of him tending to another fanatic. To him—in fact, in every celebrity's eyes—I was just another crazed fan; nothing outstanding. _Just a dream eh? Well, at least he called me "sweetums". Better than nothing._

**Niall's POV**

The alluring brunette-haired figure surpassed me, leaving a trail of scented l'eau de toilette—the sweet aroma of vanilla enticed me to notice her furthermore.

She wasn't like the others; her giggle was not in the least bit annoying, and her smiling pouty lips begged me for attention, as if wanting to be kissed. _Amelia was the name._

Usually fans would shrug away at the sound of my "how dee dos", leaving an impression that my acts were queer…that _I was queer. _Therefore, the reply of "howdy" was quite the unusual way to respond.

Most girls preferred Harry of all, while I was the detested. Technically the curly-haired, deep-voice Brit was the leader of this whole crazed fandom, or at least management thought. I could just feel my self-esteem decease as my Twitter feed was abundant with a plethora of "Ew, how ugly are his teeth," and "Damn, he shouldn't even deserve to be in the band." I pretend the brash comments are like nothing, but in reality they pierce my happiness, destructing my confidence into shreds.

I've been longing for someone who doesn't just see me as a celebrity, but as a boy simply longing for an understanding companion. Scribbling down my cellphone number onto her LWWY album, I tried my best to flirt—I guessed a "call-me gesture" would work?—however she slipped away into the crowd, whereas I thought in deep dazes, all in hopes of pursuing my spontaneous love interest.

**Amelia's POV**

After passing by the other four members of the infamous band, I flipped over my album to see numbers transcribed on the backside with a faint heart drawing. I rubbed my eyes with skepticism and blinked several times for a quick check with reality, but somehow the black and red markings still remained.

"I think my heart stopped for a moment!" Victoria rushed over, nudging me, "So, how was your experience? Wild, exuberant, fantastic? And don't pretend like nothing happened—your 'laidback' personality today is a huge joke!" Evidently, tears of joy surging down my ruddy cheeks. "Aha, I knew the sparks would fly," she chuckled.

"Fine, I'll admit alright? Today was rather…" I anticipated for a moment, pondering whether or not I should tell her about my Niall Horan situation. "Rather extravagant." I decided to keep it concealed until I actually started a surreal relationship with the cutie. _Imagine how humiliated I would be if my hopes turned out false. Perhaps he's simply toying with my heart, with my imagination. _Twiddling with my thumbs, I inserted the numbers into my smartphone after tumbling out of trance, much to Vic's staring doubt about my tranquil "after-effects"—quite the adverse of a stereotypical directioner.

**Not beta'd-sorry if any petty little mistakes irritate you. REVIEW, por favor y gracias!**


End file.
